Dyskusja:Odcinek 20/@comment-6022539-20130723013640
Ja myślę ,że będzie tak w 20odcinku zaczynamy: Będę pisać imiona skrutami np amber a Wszyscy idą do klasy i rozmawiają na temat przedstawiania mówią , że większych debili z siebie nie zrobiąXD.Amb-Ja proponuję scęnę Rome i Julia ja zagram Julię. Su- A kto Romea? Ken-Lysander się nadaje uwielbia nosić te sfoje wiktorjańskie pończochy XD. Am-Nie!! Proponuję Kastiela. Su-(Ty zdziro jeszcze czego nie ma mowy) Nie. Kas-Fuu niegdy w życiu bym cię nie pocałował jesteś brzydka ble ble XD. Iris-Ma być to koniecznie scena miłosna ? Su- Pujdę zapytać dyrki /tup tup tup/ Su- (Hej starucho jedna jak to ma być scena XD) Przepraszam przedstawienia ma być jakieś no takie o miłości ?(Bum bum DednexXD) Dyra-TAK!!! Su(WTF NIE WIĘKSZEJ DEBILKI Z SIEBIE NIE ZROBIE JAKĄ JESTEM XD) (tup tup tup) przedstawienia na temat miłośći.Am-To Rome I Julia. Melan-To jaką sztukę przedstawimy ? Alex-To Rome i Julia. Su-Dobrze teraz podział obowiązków Kto zagra Romea?._. Lys-Nie patrzcie na mnie nie mam pamięci wszystko gubię tak jak mój notes nie nadaję się. Nat- Ten kto wyciągnie najmineijszą słomkę jest Romem. (Chwila ciszy) Nat-Kastiel szczęściażu wybierzmy ci JuljęXD Kas-(Face) Su-Rose, i Alex może wy zajmiecie się kostjumami? R i Alex - Ok. Nat teraz dubler Kasa (chwila ciszy ) Nat- Nie ja nie chcę ;/. Iris-... Amber Gratuluję terz dublerka ... Su Su- To mam ćwiczyć scenę razem z nimi ?._. Iris-Tak Nat- Choćmy do na s (Dłuższe tup tup tup XD)Su-Najpierw Amber Am- Oh Rome mój rome love loeve love /Wiesza się na Kasa i go całuje i kas nie mogąc utrzymać takiego grubasa spada XD:P/ Nat-O.o Su ty poczwicz scenę z kasem (Bla bla bla ) i całus przerywa Nat mówiąc Musicie już iść.(I trwają te przygotowania oni ćwiczą nic ciekawego i już nadszedł oczekiwany dzień)Ros-Am co ci jest Am-Nie mogę się wcisnąć w tą kiecke (Mam za dużą dupe XD) Ros-Nie odwołąmy przedstawienia z powodu kiecki (z powodu twojej dużej dupyy XD) Rose-Su czy mogłabyś zastąpić Am Su- Ja ja nie wiem nie mogę Rose-Proszę nie zdąrze uszyć kolejnej Su ok (Oj GŁUPIA Su się Zgodziła) Już się przebrała idzie a tam stoi kas i gada ze starymi Su postanowiła podsłuchać Mam K - Oj Kaśtielku pamiętam jak przychoodziłeś się chwalić że zrobiłeś Kupkę XD i ale siusiu XD I prosiłeś ,żebym ci wytarła pupcię XD, The End Pomyślałam ,że skoro napisałam aż do tąd dopiszę do końca XD Fragment odcinka 21 Juża zaczyna się występ ... I pocałunek ilustracja Su(To ten momęt) //Już się skończyło przedstawienie i Su idzie pogadać na osobności z Kasem. Su- Kas słuchaj Kas- Poczekaj muszę iść //A ta stoi najgorsze zło z najgorrszego Leati chodzi z Kasem XD.Kas-To moja dziewczyna Leati RK-WItaj Su-Leati chodz tu Let-Hej Su Su - nie hejuj mi tu zostaw Kasa on jest mój zdziro Let-Myślałam ,że ci się podoba Dake Su-Haha nie on mi się nie podoba wole Kasa masz go zostawić Let- Spadaj chudzielcu Kas idę już Su-//Stoi biedna zapłakana i nagle traci przytomność i właśnie akurat idzie Kas wzywa karetkę jedzie z Su i trzyma ją za ręke// Kas- Pani doktor jaki jest jej stan Dok-Stabilny wyjdzie z tego Kas-Kocham cb rozumiesz dowiedziałem się o Dake i chciałęm się zemścić ale nie do tego stopnia wybacz //Su się budzi i całuje go w usta // Kas-Przepraszm cb :** I ilustracja Jeśli chcecie dalsze losy tych dwojga piszcie :)